


questa vita mi confonde, coi suoi baci e le sue onde

by emozionedapoco



Category: C'era Una Volta A Vigata, Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Banter, Caring, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, L'historic AU di cui questo fandom aveva bisogno, La concessione del telefono, La mossa del cavallo, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco
Summary: Dell’ispettore Bovara Filippo sapeva ben poco, in realtà. Sapeva che era arrivato in città da poco, che era genovese, e che era affittuario della vedova Rastelli. Niente di più, niente di meno.
Relationships: Filippo Genuardi/Giovanni Bovara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	questa vita mi confonde, coi suoi baci e le sue onde

**Author's Note:**

> idk c'è qualcosa che non mi convince??? boh sarà che è la prima volta da un mese che non scrivo mimi e salvo. mi mancano. anyway,,,, c'è tipo molta sospensione dell'incredulità da mettere in questa fic?? tipo tanta??? plz non arrabbiatevi è tipo molto storicamente inaccurata ma non sono brava a fare ricerche. pardon. è molto dolce, credo, non l'ho riletta perché sono le due e lo farò domani, quindi chiedo scusa in anticipo per gli errori di battitura. ormai implied sexual content è il mio tag preferito se non lo avete notato lmao. vi prego e vi scongiuro di guardare almeno una scena da la mossa del cavallo per avere in mente l'accento di Giovanni e di provare a leggerci le sue battute perché davvero quell'accento è porn0 pure per me che sono ace. also tipo tutto il finale della concessione del telefono non esiste. spero vi piaccia e buona lettura!
> 
> (Il titolo viene da "Che vita meravigliosa" di Diodato che ho ascoltato durante tutta la stesura)

Filippo Genuardi si riteneva profondamente stanco degli uffici e, in generale, della burocrazia.

Per colpa di quella maledettissima richiesta di concessione di una linea telefonica era stato costretto, per mesi, a firmare carte, inviare lettere, visitare uffici. Il tutto per cosa, poi? Era finito tutto a schifio, e per poco, oltre che senza telefono, non ci era rimasto secco.

Poteva quindi benissimo annunciare di essere stanco degli uffici.

Ora finalmente aveva chiuso quella storia, ma si trovava di fronte alla necessità di riavere a che fare con le autorità civili.

Aveva infatti eseguito numerosi calcoli e aveva infine concluso che anzichè pagare il mulino del fattore Pìscopo per macinare il grano prodotto dalla sua tenuta, gli sarebbe convenuto farne costruire uno per sè sui suoi terreni.

Da quando sua moglie l’aveva lasciato, circa un anno prima, convinta che lui stesse chiedendo il telefono per poter parlare con la sua amante, i suoi affari erano fioriti, e aveva potuto comprare una vasta tenuta tra le colline dietro Montelusa. Aveva ampliato il suo campo dal semplice legname alla produzione di grano e la vendita di farina, e gli affari andavano a gonfie vele. I soldi per costruire la macina, quindi, non gli mancavano.

Questo però voleva dire andare dall’ispettorato dei mulini per chiedere le necessarie autorizzazioni.

Aveva deciso che avrebbe evitato di scrivere una lettere per prendere appuntamento, evitando così attese troppo lunghe, e che si sarebbe presentato direttamente nell’ufficio per richiedere di vedere l’ispettore capo.

Così una mattina si svegliò e in calesse si diresse in paese. Si era procurato l’indirizzo dell’ispettorato qualche giorno prima, e non fu difficile trovarlo. Entrò, sperando tra sè e sè di essere abbastanza fortunato da poter incontrare subito l’ispettore.

“Salve, desidera?”

“Mi chiamo Filippo Genuardi, avrei desiderio di parlare con l’ispettore capo per la costruzione di un nuovo mulino.”

“Ha un appuntamento con l’ispettore Bovara?”

“Nonsi, ma speravo di poterlo vedere lo stesso. Altrimenti gradirei prendere una data.”

“Aspetti qui.”

L’ufficiale sparì rapidamente dalla sua vista, e a Filippo non rimase altro che aspettare, appoggiandosi sul bastone da passeggio.

Dell’ispettore Bovara Filippo sapeva ben poco, in realtà. Sapeva che era arrivato in città da poco, che era genovese, e che era affittuario della vedova Rastelli. Niente di più, niente di meno. La mancanza di informazioni sul suo conto era probabilmente dovuta al suo essere un uomo estremamente riservato, come si diceva in paese. Era l’unic pettegolezzo che lo riguardava. Filippo non l’aveva mai incontrato nè visto, quindi non aveva esattamente idea di cosa aspettarsi oltre al solito nordico spocchioso che viene in Sicilia e pretende di applicare le regole allo stesso modo di su, magari con un baffo grigio a manubrio e la divisa sempre addosso.

Fu scosso dai suoi pensieri dal rumore della porta, quella da cui poco prima era uscito l’ufficiale con cui aveva parlato, che si apriva. L’ufficiale riapparve.

“Si accomodi, l’ispettore può riceverla. La stanza è quella in fondo al corridoio.”

Sentendosi estremamente soddisfatto, Filippo lo ringraziò e si diresse verso l’ufficio.

Bussò.

“Avanti!”

L’accento genovese era udibile già solo da quella parola. Filippo mentalmente pregò che fosse una persona ragionevole, poi spinse la maniglia ed entrò.

Quello che vide lo sorprese immensamente.

L’ispettore Bovara aveva un baffo, si, ma non a manubrio, e si adattava perfettamente sul viso dai lineamenti puliti. I capelli erano perfettamente pettinati e il gilet scuro stirato visibilmente di fino spiccava sul bianco della camicia. _Gran bell’uomo,_ pensò Filippo appena lo vide, senza riuscire a trattenersi.

Quello alzò lo sguardo dalle sue carte, lo vide e si mise in piedi porgendogli una mano che Filippo prese dopo averlo raggiunto in due lunghe falcate.

“Buongiorno, sono l’ispettore Bovara, con chi ho il piacere di parlare?”

Filippo ebbe appena la presenza di togliersi il cappello, troppo distratto dal piacevole (e affascinante) sorriso che gli era stato rivolto.

“Filippo Genuardi, ispettore, piacere di conoscerla.”

“La prego, si sieda.”

Filippo obbedì.

“Mi hanno detto che sarebbe interessato a costruire un mulino?”

“Si, è esatto.”

L’altro gli rivolse uno sguardo che parve soppesarlo.

“Lei non mi pare un fattore nè un contadino. Cosa se ne fa di un mulino?”

“Sono proprietario di alcuni terreni su cui coltivo cereali, e ho calcolato che mi converrebbe macinarli in proprio piuttosto che tramite l’affitto di un mulino altrui.”

“Ecco dove avevo già sentito il suo nome! Lei figura nel registro del fattore Pìscopo, se non erro.”

“C’inzertò, è lui che macina il mio grano.”

L’espressione dialettale fu la prima a scappargli da quando si era seduto. L’altro parlava un italiano così corretto, disturbato unicamente dal fluente accento genovese, che Filippo si sentiva quasi sporco a parlare in dialetto, e si era sforzato di parlare l’italiano più corretto che conoscesse.

L’ispettore Bovara però non accennò la benchè minima reazione di fronte al dialetto, e Filippo si tranquillizzò.

“Molto bene, se il terreno è suo la faccenda dovrebbe essere più facile che se non lo fosse. Lei crede di avere il terreno adatto tra i suoi?”

“Mi pare di si, ma devo ancora parlare con qualcuno di abbastanza esperto in materia.”

“Molto bene. Ora le consegno qualche documento che le servirà per fare formale richiesta di autorizzazione, poi, se non le dispiace, vorrei visionare il terreno per valutarne l’idoneità. Con l’occasione potrà restituirmi i documenti firmati.”

“Per me non c’è problema. Quando potrà passare?”

“Mi dia un istante.”

L’ispettore scostò la sedia da sotto il tavolo e si alzò, poi si diresse alla porta e la aprì, affacciandosi.

Filippo non fu per niente dispiaciuto di vederlo sparire dalla sua visuale. I pantaloni del completo, chiaramente di sartoria, accentuavano squisitamente le curve dell’ispettore.

“Spampinato, per piacere, mi porti i moduli per autorizzazione alla costruzione e per il nullaosta.”

Poi l’ispettore richiuse la porta e tornò a sedersi. Tra le carte sulla scrivania trovò quella che sembrava un agenda e la consultò.

“Giovedì 14 ottobre, a sei giorni da oggi le andrebbe bene?”

“Benissimo.”

“Dove si trova la sua tenuta?”

“In contrada Vasaio, proprio dietro la villa del commendator Augello.”

“Ah si, conosco la zona.”

Prima che Filippo potesse rispondere, si sentì bussare alla porta e quello che doveva essere Spampinato entrò e, senza dire un parola, poggiò dei documenti sulla scrivania. Poi uscì dopo essere stato ringraziato dall’ispettore.

“Molto bene. Lei ora prende questi, li compila, e se giovedì trovo che il terreno sia in regola potrà procedere con la regolare domanda. Ci sarebbe da discutere altro, ma tra poco devo andare ad effettuare un sopralluogo e purtroppo non ho tempo. Sa com’è, la dura vita da ispettore capo ai mulini.”

Filippo rise piano, ma in maniera sincera. L’ispettore pareva davvero un tipo alla mano, se addirittura scherzava.

“Nessun problema, potremo parlarne magari giovedì. La ringrazio e le auguro una buona giornata, ispettore.”

“Anche a lei, signor Genuardi.”

.

Pochi minuti dopo, uscito dall’ispettorato, Filippo prese una profonda boccata d’aria, che gli era mancata un paio di volte di troppo dentro all’ufficio.

Tutto si aspettava dall’ispettore, meno quello che si era ritrovato di fronte. Pareva un uomo gentile, alla mano, socievole. Vestito elegante, aveva suppergiù la stessa età di Filippo e soprattuto aveva il viso di una fine bellezza. Tutto questo, unito all’elegante accento genovese, lo rendeva un uomo distinatemente affascinante fin dal primo incontrò.

A Filippo aveva però dato l’impressione di essere inconsapevole di questo suo fascino, che lui invece aveva notato benissimo.

Aveva lungamente cercato di convincere Taninè, quando quella aveva chiesto il divorzio, che lui l’amante non la teneva. Ma aveva fallito, perchè l’argomentazione più convicente ma soprattuto vera non l’aveva potuta divulgare. Lui, l’amante, non la teneva non perchè non avrebbe mai tradito Taninè, ma perchè gli piacevano gli omini.

L’aveva saputo fin da piccolo, quando i suoi compagnucci tiravano su le gonne delle ragazze del paese mentre lui restava ore fermo di fronte alla banca per vederne entrare uscire il bellissimo cassiere.

In quelle zone non ne aveva mai fatto cenno con nessuno nè aveva mai potuto approcciare un’altro uomo, perchè di quelli come lui la Sicilia scarseggiava.

(Esperienze ne aveva avute, però, durante un soggiorno d’affari durato sei mesi nella lussiriosa Napoli una decina di anni prima.)

Non voleva dire che non potesse guardare, però. E non vedeva l’ora di poter fare proprio quello, il giovedì successivo.

.

Giovedì 14 ottobre era sembrato non voler mai arrivare, ma finalmente la data era apparsa sul calendario che teneva in cucina. Si era svegliato e si era vestito con l’abito migliore che potesse indossare senza far capire di essersi agghindato per l’occasione.

Con l’ispettore non aveva concordato un orario, perciò avvertì i ragazzi che lavoravano nella tenuta di farlo chiamare se fosse arrivato e si ritirò nel suo studio per scrivere alcune lettere.

Qualche ora dopo sentì bussare alla porta. L’orologio che aveva al muro segnava le dieci e dieci.

“Signor Genuardi, c’è l’ispettore.”

“Arrivo subito.”

Si alzò, prese la giacca e si diresse fuori.

Vide l’ispettore scendere da cavallo vestito di tutto punto, in tre pezzi, con addirittura i guanti. Il balzo elegante con cui smontò sarebbe rimasto impresso nella sua mente per lungo tempo.

Poi, con sua grande sorpresa, mentre ancora lo fissava da lontano, troppo estasiato per avvicinarsi, lo sentì parlare con lo stalliere. In _vigatese._ La sopresa fu tale che per un attimo pensò che quello non fosse il genovesissimo ispettore Bovara della settimana precedente.

Invece era proprio lui, che parlava perfettamente la loro lingua, il loro dialetto.

Forse per lo sgomento o forse per altri motivi su cui sarebbe stato meglio per lui non soffermarsi, si sentì tremare le ginocchia.

Ancora leggermente scosso, Filippo lo raggiunse in pochi passi.

“Buongiorno, ispettore. Non sapevo parlasse il nostro dialetto.”

L’altro rise, forse imbarazzato dall’essere stato colto in flagrante. Gli rispose togliendosi i guanti.

Anche solo quel gesto trasudava fascino, ma Filippo ebbe nuovamente l’impressione che l’ispettpre non fosse per niente a conoscenza dell’effetto che aveva sulle persone.

“Le mie scuse, non l’avevo vista arrivare.”

A Filippo non sfuggì la mancata spiegazione sulla sua conoscenza del vigatese, ma non premette oltre.

“Vogliamo cominciare?”

Passegiarono, occupati in conversazioni d’affari, per lungo tempo. Bovara ispezionò minuziosamente il terreno su cui Filippo voleva far costruire il mulino, e lo approvò. Poi si gettarono in una lunga discussione sulla capienza massima consentita dalle regolamentazioni, sul tipo di pale, sull’alimentazione, sullo stipendio dei macinatori e sulle percentuali delle tasse che avrebbe dovuto pagare.

Quando tornarono nei pressi delle costruzioni sentirono la campana che segnava l’ora di pausa per il pranzo dei lavoratori.

“Non avevo realizzato si fosse fatto così tardi. Forse è meglio che vada.”

“Sciocchezze, devo ancora darle i documenti. Se permette, sarei onorato di ospitarla per il pasto.”

_“Sta minchia che mi faccio sfuggire l’occasione di mangiarci assieme.”_

“Si figuri, non vorrei disturbarla.”

“Ma quale disturbo! Sarebbe per me un immenso piacere.”

“Davvero, non credo sia il caso-“

“Insisto.”

L’ispettore lo guardò, poi parve rassegnarsi.

“Se proprio insiste, accetto.”

Filippo notò che aveva le guance leggermente rosse, e solo allora capì perchè quell’uomo così elegante pareva ogni tanto imbarazzarsi e comportarsi in maniera quasi impacciata.

Era timido, quando non vestiva le vesti dell’ispettore.

Filippo la trovò solamente una caratteristica che si aggiungeva al suo fascino.

Pochi minuti dopo, erano seduti a tavola uno di fronte all’altro. La sua cuoca, unica servitù che abitava stabilmente sulla tenuta oltre alla signora addetta alle pulizie e allo stalliere, era la stessa che cucinava per i braccianti e quel giorno si era espressa in una deliziosa pasta al ragù di pesce.

L’ispettore non si tolse la giacca nè si sciolse il cravattino. Filippo non seppe se esserne grato o meno.

Durante il pasto, complice forse un bicchiere di ottimo vino bianco che l’ispettore non aveva rifiutato, la conversazione scorreva piacevolmente. Una volta esaurito l’iniziale smarrimento dopo l’abbandono dei panni di commissario, Bovara si era rivelato un uomo squisito, pungente nelle sue osservazioni e arguto nelle battute.

“E sa quello come mi ha chiamato? Fituso, pensando non lo capissi.”

“E lei? Cosa ha fatto?”

“Naturalmente gli ho restituito l’insulto, accompagnato da un altro paio di classici che probabilmente non si aspettava. Avrebbe dovuto vedere la sua faccia, Genuardi. Impagabile!”

Filippo rise di gusto.

“Mi fa strano pensarla mentre insulta qualcuno. Pare un uomo così elegante.”

“Mi creda, sono lusingato, ma quelle sono le apparenze da mantenere in quanto commissario. Possiedo un notevole vocabolario di insulti.”

“Spero di non dovermi trovare mai dall’altra parte, allora.”

“Glielo suggerisco caldamente.”

Entrambi, ridendo, presero un’altra forchettata di pasta, un momento di silenzio che interruppe quella conversazione che Filippo stava trovando estremamente piacevole e interessante. L’ispettore pareva non essersi stufato di stupirlo.

Gli raccontò che prima l’aveva sentito parlare vigatese perchè era, in realtà, nato proprio lì. Gli confessò inoltre di essere stato profondamente preoccupato di dovervi tornare, perchè vi era stato lontano così a lungo.

La conversazione proseguì.

“Quando ho raccontato al mio collega commisario che oggi l’avrei visitata, ha fatto un commento strano. Ha detto “Strano che ancora non si sia stufato di chiedere permessi, quello.” Lei ne sa niente?”

“Oh, ne so fin troppo, si fidi.”

Solo allora Bovara guardò l’orologio che teneva nel taschino.

“Oh, cielo! L’ho disturbata fin troppo. é ora che vada via, tra poco ho un altro impegno.”

Filippo cercò, fallendo, di ricacciare la delusione di doverlo salutare da dove era venuta. Si alzò.

“Mi aspetti qui, vado a prendere i documenti.”

Entrò nel suo ufficio, mise tutti le carte in una busta e rapidamente vi scrisse sopra il proprio nome. Poi si diresse di nuovo verso la sala da pranzo.

Quando vi entrò per poco non andò a sbattere contro l’ispettore, che si era nel frattempo alzato.

“Oh, mi perdoni. Non l’avevo sentita arrivare.”

Erano _molto_ vicini. Filippo si sentì mancare l’aria. Si spostò di scatto.

“Si figuri. Queste sono le carte.”

“Perfetto. La ringrazio del pranzo squisito, le farò arrivare io notizie riguardo l’andamento della sua richiesta. Arrivederci, signor Genuardi.”

Aveva ripreso il ruolo di ispettore. Non che Filippo se ne lamentasse. Anzi.

“Arrivederci, ispettore.”

.

Il pranzo con l’ispettore era stato, probabilmente, il pasto condiviso più piacevole della sua vita. Avevano amabilmente scherzato e Filippo aveva intravisto gli inizi di una possibile intesa.

L’ispettore occupò i suoi pensieri per molti giorni, e ogni volta che andava in città era tentato di andare a visitarlo. Ogni volta, però, cambiava idea e non lo faceva.

Una mattina di un mese dopo, scorrendo la posta, trovò una busta che proveniva dall’ispettorato. La aprì ansioso di leggerne il contenuto.

L’ispettore lo aspettava il giorno dopo nel suo ufficio per aggiornarlo sulla sua pratica.

Filippo si ritrovò ad andare a letto stranamente entusiasta del visitare un ufficio.

.

“Ah, signor Genuardi, che piacere rivederla. Prego, si accomodi.”

Filippo lo fece senza ripeterlo due volte. L’ispettore era sempre elegantissimo.

“Buongiorno, ispettore Bovara. Allora, come procede la mia pratica?”

“A gonfie vele, con mio sommo piacere. Ho qui l’autorizzazione, per il nulla osta manca ancora un po’ ma le assicuro che entro un paio di mesi potrà procedere.”

“Magnifico!”

Bovara sorrise.

“Mi trovo d’accordo con lei. Le consegno quindi l’autorizzazione,” e così dicendo spinse di fronte a Filippo una busta di carta marrone.

“La ringrazio profondamente, ispettore. Mi aspettavo che la pratica avrebbe preso più tempo, onestamente.”

L’altro tossicchiò. Confusamente, Filippo notò che pareva imbarazzato.

“Alcune sono più veloci.”

“Molto bene, non mi lamento. Se non c’è altro…”

“Si, ma non riguarda il lavoro.”

“Mi dica.”

“Gradirei sdebitarmi del pranzo del mese scorso. Non ho una cuoca a servizio, ma dei pescatori di fronte a casa mia che vendono del pesce freschissimo e onestamente, come dire, me la cavo.”

Filippo sorrise, estremamente grato alle buone maniere dell’ispettore che gli permettevano di vederlo fuori dall’ufficialità un altra volta.

“Accetto volentieri l’invito, se di questo si tratta.”

“Gliene sono grato. Quando è libero?”

“Anche domani sera, se vuole. In generale, sono libero quasi sempre.”

“Domani è perfetto.”

“Benissimo, allora a domani. Con l’occasione le racconterò della vicenda che non ho fatto in tempo a spiegarle l’ultima volta.”

“Oh si, mi interessa sapere. Sa dove abito?”

“Nella casa in affitto della vedova Rastelli, se non erro.”

“Non erra. Allora a domani,”

“A domani.”

Si salutarono con un sorriso caloroso.

Filippo capì di essere estremamante fottuto quando uscito dall’ufficio esultò come un bambino che viene portato alla fiera.

.

La sera successiva Filippo bussò a casa Bovara quasi nervoso. Portava con se una bottiglia di vino e per l’occasione aveva messo la sua migliore bombetta.

Venne ad aprirgli Bovara con indosso solo una camicia bianca ed un giler grigio slacciato, senza cravattino.

Filippo avrebbe probabilmente dovuto confessarsi nei giorni successivi.

“Buonasera, ispettore,”

“La prego, mi dia del tu, oggi non ci incontriamo per motivi ufficiali.”

“Solo se me lo dai anche tu, Giovanni.”

“Per me va bene, Filippo.”

Il suo nome sulle sue labbra parve avere un altro sapore da quello che aveva avuto per tutta una vita.

_“Ma cosa vai a pensare.”_

Un battito.

_“Sono fottuto.”_

Bova- Giovanni lo fece accomodare a tavola in sala da pranzo dopo che avergli preso cappello e cappotto. Dalla cucina in cui scomparve il padrone di casa proveniva un delizioso odore di cibo.

Da suddetta cucina, dopo pochi minuti, riemerse con un canovaccio sulla spalla e una pentola fumante in mano che Filippo lo aiutò a sistemare sulla tavola.

Il pesce, condito con un sugo di pomodori, origano, aglio e peperoncino, era squisito. Si compliementò più volte col cuoco, che accettò le lusinghe quasi timidamente, chinando il viso.

La conversazione, ancora più accesa della volta precedente, assunse presto il tono confidenziale di certe chiaccherate tra amici di lunga data. Filippo non si sentiva il cuore così leggero da anni.

Risero, scherzarono, lui gli raccontò le disavventure riguardo la concessione del telefono. Giovanni trovò l’intera faccenda particolarmente divertente.

“Ora capisco il commento del mio collega! Fossi stato in te, più di entrare in un altro ufficio mi sarei trasferito nelle Indie.”

_“Dipende da chi c’è dentro,”_

“Non so perchè non l’ho fatto, in realtà. Il tuo mi pare un buon suggerimento. Efficiente, soprattutto.”

“Quella viene sopra ogni cosa. Sa cosa si dice di noi genovesi, d’altronde.”

“Si. Che siete taccagni,”

L’altro rise.

“Così mi offendi!”

Durante la serata si trasferirono su due comode ed eleganti poltrone nel salotto, accompagnati da una bottiglia di liquore.

Filippo non avrebbe mai voluto andarsene, non tra tutte quelle battute e quella complicità, ma si era fatto davvero tardi e dovette congedarsi.

Sull’uscio della porta, il vento freddo di Novembre che gli entrava nel cappotto, prima di salutarlo Giovanni lo fermò.

“Filippo, sono stato molto bene stasera.”

Il suo cuore perse un battito.

“La verità è che da quando sono arrivato non sono mai andato oltre le superficiali conoscenze, quindi, se per te va bene, sarei onorato di poterti chiamare ad amico.”

Ne perse un altro, ma aveva lasciato indietro gran parte del suo entusiasmo.

Non tutto, però.

Non si aspettava di poter conoscere Giovanni oltre i panni dell’ispettore, men che meno di diventare suo amico. Ne fu profondamente felice.

E poi, come il racconto che Giovanni aveva appena condiviso riguardo le sue avventure con la vedova, chiaramente non sarebbe mai stato attratto da lui.

Andava bene così.

“E io lo sarei altrettanto. Buonanotte, Giovanni.”

“Buonanotte, Filippo.”

Dormì un sonno sereno, ma soprattutto, felice.

.

Nel corso dei mesi successivi si videro a cena in maniera disordinata, sempre nei giorni successivi a un incontro nell’ufficio di Giovanni che Filippo, in quelle situazioni, non mancava mai di chiamare ispettore.

Ogni volta che si vedevano, infatti, una volta che Giovanni lo aveva aggiornato sulla sua pratica, si invitavano a cena alternandosi.

I pasti che condividevano erano sempre i momenti migliori della settimana, per Filippo, e ogni volta non vedeva l’ora. Con Giovanni gli piaceva scherzare che lo faceva solo per i suoi manicaretti, ma la verità era che più tempo passavano assieme più era felice.

Era stato preoccupato, a dirla tutta, che sarebbe tutto finito una volta conclusa la pratica. Così, quando Giovanni gli aveva consegnato il nulla osta, subito si era affrettato ad invitarlo a cena. L’altro, senza battere ciglio, aveva risposto di si con entusiasmo. Filippo aveva sentito un peso sollevarsi dal petto.

Era stato così preoccupato che tutto quello che avevano costruito fosse irrimediabilmente legato a quella pratica, ed era già disposto a costruirne un altro, di mulino, per vederlo ancora, ma non ce ne fu bisogno.

Da quel giorno, si trovarono a cenare assieme una volta a settimana.

.

“Ho sentito che ci sono stati problemi col mulino De Roberto. Tutto bene?”

“In realtà no. Ma non parliamone, davvero, non voglio angustiarti.”

“Non mi angusti. Siediti a raccontami, posso darti una mano magari io.”

.

“Tu sei sicuro che venga io da te anche se la tua cuoca non c’è?”

“Perchè non dovrei?”

“Niente, solo che una volta mi hai detto di non aver cucinato in vita tua.”

“Vero è, ma non può essere così difficile, no?”

“Mi stai mettendo paura.”

“Così mi ferisci nell’orgoglio, Giovanni.”

.

Quattro mesi dopo la chiusura della pratica, qualcosa era andato storto.

Fino a quel momento era stato felice di guardare da lontano Giovanni, di apprezzare la sua bellezza, il suo fascino, la sua eleganza per quanto gli fosse permesso da amico. Aveva chiuso in un angolino della sua mente il sentimento che era andato crescendo nei mesi, e non aveva osato dargli un nome.

Poi una sera, dopo una cena a casa di Giovanni, quello gli aveva proposto un bagno. E Filippo, incapace di dirgli di no, aveva accettato.

Sotto la fredda luce della luna, il rumore del mare che faceva da sfondo, Filippo guardò Giovanni spogliarsi con una disinvoltura che poco pareva combaciare quell’imbarazzato impaccio che spesso caratterizzarva, in privato, Giovanni.

E guardandolo scuotersi l’acqua dai riccioli, il pallore lunare che delineava dolcemente le linee del suo petto, a quel sentimento diede un nome.

Il più cornuto di tutti i nomi.

.

Per giorni non ci aveva pensato, era riuscito a sfuggirgli. Poi una notte, la settimana seguente, fece un sogno da cui si risvegliò madido di sudore e con una profonda malinconia nelle ossa.

Tutte quelle volte in cui aveva voluto toccare e non aveva potuto si erano riversate in quel sogno dalle sfumature calde e dalle curve sinuose, lascive, di mani che toccano e bacini che si muovono.

Non avrebbe mai avuto niente di tutto quello con Giovanni.

La realizzazione gli cadde addosso come un improvviso temporale estivo, e fu impossibilmente tentato di disdire l’impegno che aveva preso quella sera con l’altro.

Ma non avevano mai saltato un appuntamento, e non se la sentiva di essere il primo.

Così, quella sera, alla vista di Giovanni, i ricci spettinati dalla giornata, gli si riversó in gola un retrogusto amaro che sapeva di malumore, e tinse ogni sua parola.

Giovanni se ne era chiaramente accorto, ma non gli rispose mai male. La serata si concluse in fretta.

.

La sera dopo, Filippo si stava maledicendo per quanto era stato minchione e stronzo di fronte a un bicchiere di limoncello pieno fino a metà, sull’orlo delle lacrime.

Che lo amasse non l’aveva capito solo il giorno prima, quindi cosa gli era preso? Perchè lo aveva trattato così?

_Cornuto, cornuto, cornuto._

Poi sentì bussare alla sua porta con fervore. Corse ad aprire, grato per la distrazione, senza neanche chiedere chi fosse.

Si ritrovò davanti Giovanni, vestito della divisa formale, con ancora addosso i guanti da cavalcata.

Era bello come una statua, e per un istante gli ricordò il David di Michelangelo visto nelle riproduzioni dei libri di suo padre quando era picciotto.

Filippo ingoiò a fatica.

“Giovanni? Che ci fai qua?”

“Scusa l’ora, ma ieri ero troppo stanco e oggi sono stato impegnato tutto il giorno con una faccenda ufficiale. Posso?”

Filippo si spostò per farlo entrare. Quello prese a sbottonarsi la giacca.

“Mi devi dire qualcosa?”

“Si, riguardo a ieri. Eri così di malumore e… vorrei sapere perchè, ecco.”

Tipico di Giovanni. Nei mesi si era rivelato estremamente attento, nelle loro amicizia, ed affettuoso, quasi premuroso. A Filippo venne da piangere, e stava iniziando a scusarsi quando l’altro, toltosi la giacca, iniziò ad armeggiare con i guanti.

Poi ne prese uno tra i denti dalle punte delle dita e così se lo sfilo.

Il sangue lasciò così rapidamente la sua testa che si sentì la testa girare. Sarebbe dovuto essere, oggettivamente, illegale.

“Eh ma allora lo fai apposta,”

L’altro lo guardò confuso.

“Cosa?”

_Merda, l’ho detto a voce alta._

“Ma no, niente. Riguardo a ieri ser-“

Lo sguardo dell’altro, confuso fino a quel momento, parve capire all’improvviso qualcosa. E mentre Filippo parlava, si tolse l’altro guanto nello stesso modo di prima, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Filippo, sentendo la vita abbandonarlo, non riuscì a finire la frase.

Con un tono che mai si sarebbe aspettato dall’altro, Giovanni sussurrò “Questo si, che l’ho fatto apposta.”

Il cervello di Filippo smise di funzionare. Non poteva star succedendo. A Giovanni piacevano le donne.

Ma quello lo guardò e aveva gli occhi neri, il verde ridotto ad un sottilissimo anello inghiottito dalle pupille dilatate, e si sentì la bocca secca.

Filippo combattè una breve ma intensa lotta contro il suo desiderio di chiudere Giovanni tra lui e la porta, incredulo di fronte a quello che l’altro pareva voler intendere e che lui aveva pensato di poter soltanto sognare. La perse.

Avanzò, e l’altro si ritrovò spalle al muro. Non era intimorito.

“Giovanni, dimmi che non stai scherzando.”

“Non potrei.”

“È solo cosa di una notte?”

“Nessuna autorizzazione arriva in un mese senza una spin-“

Filippo non lo lasciò finire. Il cuore pareva volergli schizzare fuori dalla gabbia toracica per la gioia.

Si fiondò sulle sue labbra come un naufrago che finalmente raggiunge la terraferma.

L’altro ricambió con altrettanto fervore, e le loro labbra presero a scivolare lascive le une sulle altre.

Tra un bacio casto e uno, invece, più carico di quella passione e di quel sentimento che per mesi lo avevano tormentato, le giacche ed i cravattini di entrambi caddero a terra.

“La tua stanza da letto è molto lontana?”

“Non hai idea di quello che mi fa il tuo accento,” disse l’altro anzichè rispondergli, ma si staccò e tenendolo per una mano lo trascinò per i corridoi.

Entrati nella sua stanza, l’unica luce che vi penetrava quella della luna, si guardarono per qualche secondo. Giovanni lo fissò con un affetto tale che Filippo trovò difficile sopportare, e nuovamente assalì le sue labbra. Poteva sentire il sapore del limoncello che aveva bevuto nella bocca dell’altro.

Morse leggermente il labbro inferiore di Giovanni, che ansimò. Lo fece di nuovo.

Si spogliarono frettolosamente, desiderosi di non perdere altro tempo. Sarebbe arrivato anche il momento di fare le cose con calma, ma quello non lo era.

E così, nudi, si stesero assieme sulle lenzuola.

Filippo non perse occasione di mettersi a cavalcioni sul bacino dell’altro, che rise di fronte al suo gesto atletico.

“Attento, che ti viene il maldischiena.”

Risero.

.

La mattina dopo Filippo si svegliò con Giovanni che gli sfiorava uno zigomo con un dito.

L’altro, appena lo vide sveglio, gli baciò la fronte, poi sussurò contro le sue labbra.

“Benedetti siano i mulini,”

“E benedetti siano gli uffici.”

.

Furono bravi. Nessuno mai li scoprì. Una volta rischiarono, ma alla fine non successe niente.

.

“Ispettore?”

Spampinato, senza bussare, entrò nell’ufficiò del suo capo. Ormai, quando lo sapeva da solo, era raro che bussasse.

Quella mattina era in ritardo, e volle avvertire l’ispettore del suo arrivo.

“Ispettore, tutto bene?”

L’ispettore aveva il fiato corto, le guance paonazze, gli occhi pieni di sorpresa, vacui. Teneva le mani sotto al tavolo, ma le portò sulla scrivania non appena vide l’altro. Spampinato assunse un espressione preoccupata.

“Tutto b- benissimo, Spampinato.”

“Ne è sicuro?”

“Come- come l’oro.”

L’ispettore continuava ad esalare respiri brevi e carichi, ma l’altro, non volendolo disturbare oltre, se ne andò.

Non appena ebbe chiuso la porta, l’ispettore riportò le mani sotto al tavolo e le infilò nuovamente tra i ricci scuri del suo amante, nascosto sotto l’elegante scrivania di mogano.

“Se nè andato,”

“Abbiamo rischiato grosso.”

“Sei tu che ha avuto quest’ide-“

“Non mi dire che te ne stai pentendo.”

I loro sguardi si incrociarono. Filippo aveva una scintilla furba negli occhi.

“Nonsi,” gli sfuggì in vigatese.

.

L’unica traccia che rimase di loro due furono i registri dell’ispettorato. Se qualcuno oggi li volesse consultare, potrebbe notare che le visite al mulino Genuardi erano molto più assidue che a tutti gli altri.

All’ispettore capo ai mulini Giovanni Bovara piaceva definire quelle visite le più efficienti, perchè univano l’utile al dilettevole. Nessuno capì mai cosa intendesse, e i due amanti portarono quell’affetto con loro per tutta la vita, senza mai farne parola ad anima viva.

**Author's Note:**

> come forse avrete notato odio scrivere non one shot con molta plot, non fanno proprio per me. probabilmente questa fic ha funzionato meglio per chi ha visto solo la mossa del cavallo perché non sono esattamente riuscita credo a prendere la personalità di genuardi, ma ormai rip. spero anche di non averli fatti sembrare /troppo/ una reincarnazione di salvo e Mimì, specialmente Genuardi, perché mentre Bovara è un po' Montalbano Genuardi non è Mimì imho. in sostanza tutta questa fic era perché volevo scrivere di come reagisce genuardi a bovaro in divisa perché same. qualunque feedback è benaccetto e grazie mille per la lettura!
> 
> (mi trovate su tumblr @gondorianlegacy e su twitter, su cui sono molto più attiva, @livingdaylights)


End file.
